Pandemic 2014
by MadBomberMatt
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse hits Japan, what will Matt do? He has to survive the impending doom from the zombies, crazed psychopaths, and the Phenotrans with 5 High School students, a motorcycle expert, a nurse, a kid and a dog.
1. Chapter 1 DEAD RISING

Chapter 1: Dead Rising  
-Several school busses are driving into the Tokonosu City area; it appears that there is a field trip from the US School of Kinnick-  
Matt: -looks out the window, aimlessly, watching as school boys and girls in Fujimi Academy uniforms go by- I wonder about them…  
Jeff: About who?  
Matt: Them -points towards the Fujimi high school kids- I wonder how their lives are.  
Jeff: I don't know, probably just as "fun" as life over at our school.  
Matt: Yeah, right. -looks out the window more, the bus finally stops in front of the museum- thank god the bus stopped. I was getting REALLY bored just watching nothing but the cars and people go by.  
Jeff: I bet -pushes him in the shoulder- Just relax a bit from doing class work and enjoy the fact that we get to go somewhere. After all, with all of the problems in the funding, we are at least lucky that we can go somewhere every once in a while.  
Matt: Good point… -looks at the entrance of the museum and enters along the rest of the class-  
-As the tours for individual groups go by, Matt wanders across a few of the exhibits, looking at artifacts such as vases, ancient weapons and mannequins of famous people across the world until he sees something out of the ordinary-  
Matt: what the…? -he sneaks behind one of the columns and spies on what happens-  
Security Officer Takanashi: Sir? I'm sorry, but this section is off limits for-  
-The security officer gets bitten by him, Matt is shocked-  
Matt: what the hell!? -he sees what happens, the security officer that got bitten begins to turn into a walking corpse, a zombie- There's no way in hell that's possible! -the zombie notices him- Oh shit… -he walks back and starts to run, Jeff sees Matt running-  
Jeff: Hey, what's the rush?  
Matt: No time to talk, we have to hurry out of here!  
Jeff: Why? There's nothing wrong here.  
Matt: Trust me! I'll explain on the-  
-one of the zombies get behind Jeff and bites him in the neck, he yells in pain-  
Matt: holy shit… holy shit…  
Jeff: gah! Help!  
Matt: I'm sorry… -he punches both the zombie and Jeff in the head really hard, killing the zombie-  
Jeff: What the… why the hell did you punch me!?  
Matt: I have to kill you before you turn into one of them… I'm very sorry… -he punches Jeff to death until he finally gets killed- sorry…  
-more screaming is heard from the other exhibits, Matt then steals a spear from one of the exhibits-  
Matt: this isn't real… it can't be… -he starts to make his way to the outside of the museum, the entrance filled with zombies until a car crashes right through the entrance- that went better than expected -he exits the museum, he sees the full destruction of the outside; fires break out, cars flipped over, and a lot of zombies- oh no… Just like Willamette… -he starts to make his way through the destruction, crossing streets filled with undead and screaming citizens until he reaches Fujimi Academy, the gates closed, Takashi notices-  
Takashi: who the hell is he? And why does he have blood on him?  
Matt: open the gate! Open the goddamn gate! -he bangs on the gate until several teachers come towards the gate- You, over there! Please! For the love of god, open the gates!  
Ms. Yukimura: Doesn't he know this is a private school?  
Mr. Akiyama: I'll handle this -he pulls Matt by the color of this shirt and bangs his head against the gate-  
Ms. Yukimura: Don't do anything to harsh!  
Matt: please, just let me in! You have to save me!  
Mr. Akiyama: who the hell are you!?  
Matt: Matt, I came from the American school in Yokosuka. My friend and my class has been killed by "them"! Just let me-  
-one of the zombies grab Matt and attempt to bite him-  
Ms. Yukimura: oh my god!  
Matt: -the zombie almost bites Matt but gets punched in the head before he could, he gets up- Now do you believe me!? Open the goddamn gate!  
-the teachers open the gate, Matt enters, running inside. Just as Mr. Akiyama closes the gate, he gets bitten by the zombie, he starts screaming in pain-  
Matt: oh my god… everyone, run! Stay away from him!  
-all of the teachers get away from him, Matt starts to attack the infected Mr. Akiyama until he is finally dead-  
Ms. Yukimura: oh my god… is he… dead?  
Matt: yeah… -takes a closer look until the dead Mr. Akiyama jumps up and tries to bite Matt, several screams are heard from the teachers- get the hell off of me! -he punches the undead Mr. Akiyama and starts to run back, the teachers vacate away from the zombie-  
-as soon as Matt reaches inside the school, he remembers Willamette, Colorado; after the infection and terrorist acts caused by Carlito Keyes-  
Matt: god… why the hell is it all coming back to me...? The outbreak at Willamette, Carlito Keyes, even that Frank West guy…? -he looks in front of him to see two students sneaking out of class- at least I'm safe… and I can talk to some people here… hey, you two, over here -they look at Matt-  
Saya: oh god. Oh look Kohta, someone that will suit your needs.  
Kohta: what!?  
Matt: wait, what the hell are you talking about?  
Saya: Oh nothing, American.  
Matt: you look like a cunt that crawled out of Fortune City or even worse, Los Perdidos. Oh god, the irony of idiots across the world.  
Saya: excuse me!?  
Matt: oh nothing, retard.  
Kohta: Let's stop fighting, please?  
Matt: Fine, whatever. This conversation with pinky here was getting annoying anyway.  
Kohta: but what is an American like you doing here? You do realize that this is a private school for Fujimi students only right?  
Matt: I know that, but what's going on out there is worse than you think. For now, this classroom is the only safe haven that I know of. For now, that is.  
-screams are heard down the hall-  
Saya: what was that!?  
Matt: "They" made it here already!? Shit, this isn't good! Just like fucking Willamette alright!  
Saya: What do you mean by "Just like fucking Willamette"!?  
Matt: I'll explain it later. For now, let's just rush our asses out of here and barricade ourselves somewhere safe, okay!?  
Kohta: That's a great idea and what happens if we get overrun?  
Matt: Leave that problem to me, ok? Let's just go! -he starts to run, Saya and Kohta follow. They manage to find a room full of normal materials and equipment- In here! Quick! -he opens the door, signaling Saya and Kohta to enter the room. He then shuts it tight and locks the door after they enter-  
Saya: What the hell is going on here!?  
Matt: The worst has finally begun, and this time there will be no one to save us now… but ourselves -looks at both of them, grabbing the equipment on the table-  
Kohta: wait what do you mean? And who are you?  
Matt: Just call me Matt.  
Kohta: My name is Kohta Hirano, and the pink-haired girl here is my friend, Saya Takagi.  
Matt: it's great to meet someone other than people that are American. Quite an upside for me in this damned pandemic.  
Saya: Pandemic? What do you mean?  
Matt: it's happening… just like Willamette, the zombie outbreak… it's happening again…  
Kohta: zombies? You're joking… are you…?  
Matt: wish I was… unfortunately I'm not… -looks down- I knew that a worldwide outbreak was inevitable… I knew it. I had nightmares about it for the past two weeks and now it's actually happening…  
Saya: wait… what about our families!? Our friends!?  
Matt: I… I don't know… I need to call my mom and dad and see if they're okay… I hope Yokosuka has already started the "standard operating procedure".  
Kohta: wait… standard operating procedure?  
Saya: what do you mean by that?  
Matt: I'm afraid that's classified… I can only dispatch such information to those that are from the base… honest.  
Saya: so what are we going to do!? There's no way we can survive this outbreak unarmed!  
Matt: -notices some of the equipment he can work with; a baseball bat, a box of nails, several drills, a bucket, several books, a 2x4 and a nail gun- hey Kohta, pass me those nails and that baseball bat.  
Kohta: sure? -he gives the items to Matt-  
Matt: -he starts to force the nails inside of the wooden baseball bat; he finds a roll of duct tape and starts to tape the handle for better grip. He then finishes- badass -he holds the bat-  
Saya: wow. You have quite a creative mind  
Matt: hey, I wasn't called "most creative kid of the year" at my high school for no reason. -he then grabs the drills along with the bucket. He begins to drill three holes inside of the bucket and then puts the drill tips through the holes. He then duct tapes the drills- I need wires.  
Kohta: what kind of wires?  
Matt: Any kind of wires  
-Kohta and Saya begin to take the wires that are found throughout the ground and hand them to Matt-  
Matt: that will do just fine. -he opens the battery slot of the drills and begins to put the wiring through them. After some time, he finishes building up the drill- now that's what I call innovation.  
Kohta: wow… how did you do that? -he grabs the bucket and holds onto it-  
Matt: I know a thing or two about making weapons. Trust me, I've went to Willamette and came back alive to know some unique things about a zombie apocalypse. Now it's your turn kid -he gets the 2x4 and hands it to Kohta along with the nail gun- I bet you can make something mad  
Kohta: oh I know just what to make hehehehe -after a while, he holds a nail gun rifle-  
Matt: wow… impressive bro. You really know how to impress the audience.  
Saya: Hate to break it to you guys, but I am not going to stay here forever you know!  
Matt: she's right. We need to get going and get out of here  
Kohta: alright. Any idea on where to go?  
Matt: Anywhere but here, that's for sure.  
Kohta: right -he breaks open the door; Matt comes out hitting zombies in the head with the nailed baseball bat, Kohta also shooting the zombies in the head-  
Matt: Nailed it!


	2. Chapter 2 DEAD TO RIGHTS

Chapter 2 DEAD TO RIGHTS  
-Matt, Saya and Kohta make their way through the zombie hordes; Matt primarily killing the zombies using his nailed baseball bat and Kohta using his Nail Rifle-  
Matt: So many zombies! Man, I think I already lost count on kills!  
Saya: Forget kill count! Let's just get out of here!  
Kohta: That's what we are trying to do! Just stay calm and we can go through this!  
Saya: Hey don't tell me what to do! What makes you think you're the leader of this!?  
Kohta: -looks back with a killing face but then goes straight to a peaceful face- pretty please?  
Saya: erk! Fine.  
Matt: well, that escalated pretty quickly, don't you think?  
Saya: Shut up, American and keep on killing those zombies  
-Matt keeps on smacking zombies in the head with his baseball bat-  
Matt: okay, we're going to have to split from here  
Kohta: wait, why!?  
Matt: There's someone I have to look for here. If I recall correctly, one of my friends work as a school nurse over here. You two just try your best to stay alive.  
Kohta: Alright. You can leave the kills to me! -chuckles-  
Matt: You better save some kills for me, tubby! Otherwise, I'll give you quick training lessons on how to kill zombies in alternative ways first hand! -laughs and starts to run towards the nurses' office, both Kohta and Saya start to go separate ways from Matt. Matt enters the nurses' room and all he hears is the sound of someone getting beaten- what the hell…?  
Shizuka: oh my, oh my… what is good to use here for a medicine…  
Matt: umm… need any… help ma'am?  
Shizuka: oh? -turns towards Matt and looks at him-  
Matt: ummm… do you need any… you know… help with medicine or anything? I am somewhat trained in medicine after all.  
Shizuka: that would be very helpful -smiles and bows; Matt swallows hard a bit, looking at more than just Shizuka's face- ummm… what are you looking at, sir?  
Matt: n-nothing! I'm just looking at my baseball bat… you know, assessing the damage of it… see if there's any missing nails…?  
Shizuka: -there's an awkward silence between both of them, Shizuka giggles- okay  
-several of the zombies attempt to break into the room-  
Matt: that cannot be good -he arms his nail baseball bat-  
Shizuka: uh oh… -steps back and hides behind Matt, he starts to blush-  
Matt: -to himself- I don't know how I'll die; from blood loss of the nurse being on my back with her… you know, or the zombies that's about to come bursting through the door -he points his baseball bat towards the door, ready to fight off the zombie's-  
Shizuka: I hope you know what you're doing uhh…  
Matt: Matt. Just call me Matt. And don't worry, I can handle these things without any problems at all -the zombies start banging on the door, trying to break inside of the nurses' room- Just stay behind me, I'll handle these undead flesh-addicts -the zombies start to break into the room, Matt attacking any zombie that gets near him or Shizuka- Die motherfuckers!  
Shizuka: -watches in fear as the zombies begin to enter the office and as Matt kills every zombie that gets near them- oh my… I can't believe… that it's actually happening… -she holds her mouth-  
Matt: It happened in Willamette… I went there and made it back alive! These fucks don't mean shit to me! -he hits one of the zombies hard in the head, causing the zombie to fall back on the other zombies-  
Shizuka: -covers her mouth as she saw what Matt did to the zombie- you are really brutal… for an American… -looks at him-  
Matt: Brutal? Get real, ma'am. This is the zombie apocalypse; we do what we have to in order to survive, whether it involves us doing the most peaceful of resolutions -he turns around and puts the drill bucket on the zombies head, activating the drills, drilling the zombie's head to death until the zombies' head explodes- or the most brutal of resolutions.  
-a zombie is about to bite Matt when as he turns to Shizuka-  
Shizuka: behind you!  
-Matt turns back to see the zombie getting killed by a purple haired girl, Saeko-  
Matt: holy shit, that was a close call right there… Thanks  
Saeko: Don't mention it. And you are?  
Shizuka: His name is Matt. He looks like a skilled fighter, so he can be a match for you -giggles-  
Matt: I hope you're just joking. She looks like she can kick my ass  
Shizuka: I am -winks-  
Matt: Good. 'Cuz I don't want to waste a good amount of nails just to beat some sense into you -he scares Shizuka after saying this-  
Saeko: don't worry. I won't attack you unless you provoke me.  
Matt: then don't worry about me betraying you. I'm about the same way, ma'am. By the way, I don't know you two are. May I please ask who you two are?  
Saeko: My name is Saeko Busujima. And the girl you scared is Shizuka Marikawa.  
Matt: well it truly is an honor to meet both of you. -he lowers his nail bat- you look like a complete badass. I like that inside of a human being you know? Don't normally see those in a whole lot of girls back in the American schools though.  
Saeko: oh? How so?  
Matt: most of them are afraid of the most simple of things, whether it's an insect, a little bit of blood or hell, even when something creepy is mentioned. What a pack of wusses. You, on the other hand, sure are one hell of a girl. Then again, Japanese schools are a lot different than American schools.  
Saeko: yeah -she notices his baseball bat- and where did you make that?  
Matt: oh this? -shows it to them- made it here with the parts I found. Along with that bucket on the ground -points to the bloody drill bucket-  
Shizuka: you must be really… I don't know… Creative just to make that…  
Matt: well like I said, I have been to Willamette and back and survived that horrid hellhole. Making weapons like these and killing "them" doesn't mean shit to me. And thus, is the reason why I make such weaponry. Give me any form of materials and I'll see what I can do with it.  
Saeko: so you are unique, just like I thought.  
Matt: look, I wish we can sit here and continue talking, but why don't we move out and find another safe haven other than this room?  
Saeko: good idea.  
Matt: -notices all of the tools inside of the room- hold on, I have an idea for a weapon. Saeko, hand me the rubbing alcohol and that paper.  
Saeko: why?  
Matt: you'll see. I'll put my innovation to work.  
-after sometime, Matt gets a lighter that has been in his pocket for some time-  
Shizuka: you have a lighter in your pocket!?  
Matt: shh… we don't want "them" to come and eat us alive. And yes, I had a lighter in my pocket the whole time.  
Saeko: I see what you made, another kind of a Molotov?  
Matt: correct -he puts the Molotov away- but let's save this when we see a crowd  
Saeko: alright let's go. Shizuka, stay close to us  
Shizuka: o-okay…  
Matt: -picks up the drill bucket- wouldn't want this to go to waste -holds it with one hand and moves out of the room with Saeko and Shizuka-  
-as they walk, Saeko pushes down any zombie they come across-  
Matt: man, you definitely are a badass. You're pushing down these things as if they were nothing.  
Saeko: yeah -pushes another one to a window, the zombie cracks the window with its head causing it to die-  
Matt: now I know I won't mess with you. I'm afraid if I said something to piss you off; I'd be coming out of that fight with an eye patch or a broken leg or arm. -one zombie is in front of him- I'll handle this one -he grabs its neck and then puts the drill bucket on its head, drilling his head until he dies- nothing but blood. -he searches the body and finds a switchblade- man, and I thought the American schools were bad, this kid had a switchblade on him.  
-all three of them hear screaming-  
Matt: did you guys hear that?  
Saeko: yeah. Let's hurry -she starts to sprint-  
Matt: hang on tight Shizuka -grabs her hand and they both start to run towards the direction of the screaming-  
Shizuka: eep! -holds on as best she can to Matt as he runs-  
-they go to the direction of the screaming and they see Saya scared, drilling a zombie, keeping it away from her, Takashi and Rei also come down-  
Saya: Don't just stand there! Do something! -crying, keeping the zombie away from her-  
Matt: Saeko, guess we take left?  
Saeko: and Takashi takes right.  
Matt: right! -he begins to attack the zombies from the left side, one zombie attempts to bite him but gets his head knocked off from the hit of the baseball bat- and he's outta here! -another zombie attempts to kill Matt but gets shot in the head by Kohta-  
Kohta: thought you would leave me out of this?  
Matt: just shut up and keep on shooting, kid!  
-Takashi and Rei finish killing their share of zombies, Takashi's baseball bat is filled with blood-  
Takashi: that was a hell of a fight  
Matt: boy you can say that again -he looks at him and gives him the "you did well" look- Are you okay Saya?  
Saya: alright!? Don't you get friendly with me! I nearly got my ass mauled!  
Matt: hey, at least… -Saeko stops him-  
Saeko: let me deal with this.  
Matt: I… yes ma'am -backs down, letting Saeko handle Saya-  
Saeko: here… -she brings her to a mirror, Saya sees herself-  
Saya: oh my… I'm dirty… I need to get my mom to clean these -she starts to cry, hugging Saeko-  
Matt: -he looks down, holding his baseball bat tightly, then he looks at Takashi, Takashi seeing the sadness in Matt's eyes- Let's just find somewhere safe, somewhere to take a little breather.  
Takashi: right. By the way, name's Takashi. And the girl next to me is Rei -Rei bows-  
Matt: Just call me Matt -bows too, trying to be polite-  
-after a while, they reach a safe point and take a break, Saya cleaning herself up-  
Matt: This… this cannot be happening… it's impossible -he walks back and forth, holding his head until he remembers Willamette and the zombies he had to encounter across the small town- It's all just like when I was back at Willamette but this time, it's like there's nowhere to hide, to stay safe, to run…  
Saeko: Willamette?  
Takashi: What happened at Willamette?  
Matt: no… it's just something I don't want to discuss… it has been stuck in my mind for a while and I can't just get it out…  
Rei: Willamette… you mean the outbreak that happened in 2008?  
Matt: -he looks at her, almost willing to kill her- how the hell did you know? -he walks to her, holding his nail bat-  
Rei: a friend of Frank West, I think his name was, told me.  
Matt: -stops walking- Frank West… that's a name I haven't heard… for 5 years… god I was only 11 when the Willamette Outbreak began…  
-everyone looks at Matt, waiting if he will tell them everything about the Willamette outbreak until Matt notices what's going on in the TV-  
Matt: hey, turn up the volume on the TV.  
-Saeko does so and the watch what is currently happening-  
Reporter: this just in, it appears that riots have broken out across the entire country. It is confirmed that over 1,000 people have been killed and the numbers are climbing. The governor has already claimed a state… -gunshots are heard- a state of emergency. It appears that the police have opened fire and… no, no get away! -screaming-  
Matt: oh my god… this can't be happening -looks at the TV as it goes to static-  
-later, at the same location, a steel armored person armored all over their body steps among the dead corpses-  
Juggernaut: -opens a radio and talks through it- I am at the location, director. Paint a target for me -some begin to bite her but end up breaking their teeth trying to go through the steel-  
Director: you are to aim for Matt Kawasaki and Chuck Greene.  
Juggernaut: I thought Chuck Greene was still in the U.S.  
Director: He managed to find his way to Japan. Your mission is to find and apprehend them, or kill them.  
Juggernaut: yes ma'am. I'll contact you when I am set, out -hangs up, the armored person gets out an M249 SAW and begins shooting her way through the undead zombies-


	3. Chapter 3 DEAD MEMORIES

Chapter 3 DEAD MEMORIES  
Matt: no… it's just something I don't want to discuss… it has been stuck in my mind for a while and I can't just get it out…  
Rei: Willamette… you mean the outbreak that happened in 2008?  
Matt: -he looks at her, almost willing to kill her- how the hell did you know? -he walks to her, holding his nail bat-  
Rei: a friend of Frank West, I think his name was, told me.  
Matt: -stops walking- Frank West… that's a name I haven't heard… for 5 years… god I was only 11 when the Willamette Outbreak began…  
-everyone looks at Matt, waiting if he will tell them everything about the Willamette outbreak until Matt notices what's going on in the TV-  
Matt: hey, turn up the volume on the TV.  
-Saeko does so and the watch what is currently happening-  
Reporter: this just in, it appears that riots have broken out across the entire country. It is confirmed that over 1,000 people have been killed and the numbers are climbing. The governor has already claimed a state… -gunshots are heard- a state of emergency. It appears that the police have opened fire and… no, no get away! -screaming-  
Matt: oh my god… this can't be happening -looks at the TV as it goes to static-  
-as the group watches what happens across the world, from the US evacuating the president to looting across London and Paris, Matt remembers what happened at Willamette, Saeko standing next to him-  
Saeko: is there something wrong?  
Matt: I guess you can say there is… holding a memory like Willamette…  
Saeko: what exactly happened at Willamette? -Saya is also explaining things that can be compared to the given situation-  
Matt: let's just say… what happened at Willamette would scar you for life if another zombie apocalypse occurred… it just started as a normal day in old Willamette. Guess you can say a "beautiful day like what today was", and just like today, it occurred out of nowhere… the outbreak -he remembers the loud screams from back at Willamette, a flashback comes in as he remembers everything-  
Janet: Harold, we need to find a safe place to hide! -she's running with Matt along with his brother, all three of them hear screams from every corner-  
Harold: we will! Just keep on running! -he keeps running until a zombie jumps out and attacks him- gahh! Jan, just get Matt to a safe spot!  
Matt: Harold! -he runs to him but is pushed out of the way by Janet as a zombie attempts to bite him- no!  
Janet: just keep running to the mall! Just run!  
Matt: brother… sister… -starts to cry a bit and starts to run to the mall- I love you always… -he keeps on running until he sees the mall, the zombies are all packing to the entrance- dammit… -looks around to find an alternative route but no luck- I need to find somewhere else I can hide at -some zombies hear Matt and they start to walk to him- oh shit… -he backs away and starts to run to a building, meanwhile a news helicopter flies inside of the town limits-  
Frank: let's see what kind of news story we can get out of this…  
Ed: Alright, I'll try fly in closer so that you can get a closer shot of what's happening down there!  
Frank: Good idea! -he notices Matt running up the roof of a nearby building- Hey, drop down here!  
Ed: Are you sure!?  
Frank: Yeah! -the helicopter gets close to the building, Matt running to the edge of the roof- Hey kid! Get over here! Quick! -he signals him to run over to his direction-  
Matt: I-I'll try! -he begins to run to the helicopter, avoiding the zombies that try to bite him-  
Frank: hurry kid! You can make it! -he holds out his hand, Matt jumps to the side of the helicopter, nearly missing until Frank grabs hold of his arm- Hang on! Get us higher Ed!  
Ed: You got it! -he increases the elevation so that the zombies don't grapple onto Matt's legs, Frank pulls Matt up-  
Frank: you alright kid?  
Matt: -doesn't reply, hugging his knees, eyes blank-  
Frank: kid?  
Matt: no… no I'm not… my brother and sister are gone… -buries his eyes onto his knees, crying-  
Frank: -sighs and pats his back- you'll be fine, promise. What's your name?  
Matt: my name's Matt… Just call me Matt… and you are?  
Frank: Frank. Frank West. I'm here to do a news report of what happened here.  
Matt: well… all I can say is that this place… this place is going from peaceful to slowly turning into a hellhole. That's all I can say…  
Frank: wait, what do you mean by "slowly turning into a hellhole"?  
Matt: long story short, someone pulled off a major act of terrorism here… and if you want to pull out a scoop out of this, be my guest…  
Frank: look, I can help you get out of here. Where are you parents? Maybe we can find them.  
Matt: they're alright. They are all the way down at New Mexico, I believe somewhere at the capital… they'll be fine… god, how will I explain what happened to my brother and my sister…  
Frank: how about this; I can help you explain everything to your mom and dad after we handle this story. How does that sound?  
Matt: wait, what do you mean by "we"?  
Frank: I mean, I'm pretty sure you would want some payback on the guy who let out these "things". And besides, I can take care of you until we get out of here.  
Matt: well… I like those odds… but how do I know I can survive with you?  
Frank: well I have covered wars you know.  
Matt: that's good enough for me… I guess. I'll help you out then -smiles a bit- but leave whoever decided to kill my brother and sister to me.  
Frank: you're too young to be holding weapons though -looks at him-  
Matt: trust me. You'll be surprised on what an 11 year-old like me can do with a trashcan and a roll of duct tape -chuckles a bit-  
-as they get closer to the mall, several UH-60 Blackhawks begin to intercept the news helicopter-  
Ed: oh shit! -he maneuvers around the Blackhawks-  
Frank: Land us near the rooftop of the mall!  
Ed: alright! -the Blackhawks continue to follow the news helicopter, more coming up to follow-  
Frank: -as the helicopter lands, Matt and Frank get out of the helicopter- Don't forget to pick us up at this same spot in 3 days!  
Ed: alright! I'll try! -he starts to fly up and move away from the rooftop, getting out of the area to avoid the Blackhawks-  
Matt: well. Guess we have 3 days before pickup. So, Frank, what are we going to do in the meantime?  
Frank: What I just explained in the chopper; we are going to get the scoop of a lifetime, and you're going to kill whoever killed your brother and your sister.  
Matt: oh trust me. I won't know who started it until we start getting to the bottom of the outbreak -walks to the railing and oversees the entire parking lot of the mall- hey Frank, I think I found your first big picture for your article  
Frank: what is it? -he walks towards the railing Matt is standing near and sees zombies all over the parking lot, some people being pulled out of their cars and being eaten alive from the zombies- holy shit. Guess it's more serious than I thought. What are those things down there?  
Matt: don't laugh when I say this, but the things that you see down there are zombies.  
Frank: Zombies?  
Matt: unfortunately. At first, I thought it was nothing more than a little joke and a mere movie thing. But after I saw those things eat my brother and my sister alive, that was when I figured out that they are much more real than most people think.  
Frank: so what you're telling me is that these things are actually zombies?  
Matt: pretty much. -looks down- I need to give photographic proof to my mom and dad that these things are real. And not just a hoax -looks directly at Frank-  
Frank: and I'll be the one to help you on that, Matt.  
Matt: yeah -smiles at him and heads to the door that goes downstairs- oh and West, one more thing. Thanks for saving my ass back there -looks at him, holding the door open-  
Frank: no problem. Just didn't want a kid to end up dying down there.  
Matt: yeah. Just get your picture quickly and head downstairs. We'll see the seriousness of the situation once we head down.  
-back to normal time-  
Matt: after we got downstairs, we saw plenty of them, more than 500 zombies at the front door of the mall. I was pretty scared at the time, knowing that if we opened the door to the mall that all of us would have gotten mauled or eaten alive…  
Saeko: but I'm assuming that's what happened… right?  
Matt: yeah… just as me and Frank got back from exploring a bit, we saw this old lady open the door to get her little poodle. What a fucking retarded old coot she was, knowing that she would compromise every single one of us to the zombies pounding the doors from the other side.  
Saeko: did Frank make it?  
Matt: that, I don't know honestly… after all that we went through, after being saved the special forces, they escorted me out of the town and I never saw Frank. I just assumed he took the turn for the worst. Really never got the chance to say goodbye. He was more than just a friend; he felt more like my father.  
Saeko: -pats Matt's shoulder- do you remember where he last was?  
Matt: I was assuming that he died with Isabela Keyes…  
Saeko: wait, wasn't she the terrorist behind the Willamette Outbreak?  
Matt: that was her brother; she was the one that helped with the effort of creating the Zombrex anti-zombification drug. Even though seeing Carlito die was more of a blessing to me, the fact that his sister has to know about… it just makes me feel bad… just like my brother and sister…  
-Rei and Takashi notice Matt talking a bit about the Willamette Outbreak, Matt looking away-  
Saeko: when Rei mentioned Willamette and her knowledge on the name, why were you going to attack her?  
Matt: it was supposed to be between me and Frank… only me and Frank…  
Saeko: but other survivors from the outbreak would have told others about their experience at Willamette. You weren't the only one to make it out of there alive you know.  
Matt: I'm aware of that… that's the reason why I hope West is still alive… there were so many things that he was going to tell me, but never told me in the end…  
-everyone in the room begins to look at Matt, curious to learn more about Frank West; meanwhile, Juggernaut moves through the streets of Tokonosu, seeing people die as she walks by until someone grabs her by the leg-  
Civilian: please you have to help me! My leg is busted! You have to help! -begging-  
Juggernaut: aww how sweet of you to grab me by my leg -points her M249 SAW at the civilian- unfortunately, you are nothing more than a waste of my time  
Civilian: no, please don't kill…  
-gunshots are heard from afar, a pool of blood comes out of the civilians stomach and chest-  
Juggernaut: too bad, so sad. You could have been saved but instead, you were killed because of a small miscalculation -she reloads her M249 and continues to walk- I am not here to make friends and save people; I am here to do my job and that job is to kill Chuck Greene and Matt Kawasaki.


	4. Chapter 4 DEAD RUSH

Chapter 4 DEAD RUSH  
Matt: -feels a chill down his spine- whoa…  
Shizuka: huh? What is it?  
Matt: I don't know… I just felt like someone just started a killing spree… dunno why….  
Kohta: well let's worry about this later; we need to get out of this school quick.  
Matt: You're right. We need to find a way out of this hellhole. Any ideas? Because I seriously doubt that we are going to get out of here by foot.  
Shizuka: maybe we can get out of here with my car!  
Matt: and how big is your car exactly?  
Shizuka: oh… I don't think we can fit everyone in my car then…  
Matt: wait a minute. Takashi, wasn't there a bus outside of the school? You know, for trips?  
Takashi: I think there was. You want us to get out of here using that?  
Matt: it's the only choice we got, unless either of us got any more bright ideas on getting out of this undead nightmare.  
Takashi: guess it's all we have that can fit all of us inside of it.  
Matt: and if we find any other survivors in this school…  
Saya: we'll have to save them, right?  
Matt: yeah. Now we need to get going -picks up his nail bat- but let's be sure over one thing, more like three things. Rule 1: aim for the head. Rule 2: try not to make any noise for they react to noise. And Rule 3: don't trust anyone you see on the streets unless you are sure that he is sane or isn't infected.  
Everyone: got it.  
Saya: wait, why are you telling us what to do!?  
Matt: I have lived an outbreak like this before, and I know my ways around a zombie. If you don't like it, you can go ahead and join the rest of your classmates and their fates.  
Saya: geh! F-fine… I guess we'll listen to you… for the time being.  
Matt: well that's better than nothing. Now let's get moving -he opens the door-  
Takashi: I guess you lead the way?  
Matt: if that's how it is, that's how it is. Just stay close to me and don't get too far behind. Otherwise, we'll have to leave it to the devil to sort you out. -he starts to move quietly, holding his nail bat; Kohta aims his nail gun-  
Kohta: say, just out of curiosity, do you know how to use a gun?  
Matt: is that a trick question, tubby?  
Kohta: what? No of course not! I'm just wondering that's all!  
Matt: maybe, unless you want me to use your makeshift rifle, then I'll be more than obliged to do so. -they reach to staircase, they hear several screams- here we go again… -looks down to see a group of students surrounded by a group of zombies- don't they every learn? Well, watch and learn, sweethearts. I'll show you how I do things -he jumps down the staircase, slamming his feet onto the zombies head, killing it-  
Takashi: what the!? -he sees Matt hitting a zombie with the nail bat, then kicking one off of the staircase. Another zombie is about to bite him until he grabs both of its arms, pushing against its body with his foot to rip off both of its arms and, shortly afterward, die-  
Matt: killing zombies here are easier than I thought. I guess if I were to get an award, I would get a medal labeled "most kickass motherfucker in the school".  
Kawamoto: Th-thank you for saving us…  
Matt: yeah, yeah. Look, why don't we worry about getting our asses out of here and say thank you later? I'd rather get killed by a bullet to the brain by a zom-bitch you know.  
Kawamoto: o-ok…  
Matt: follow me, everyone. And try not to cause a commotion. The undead flesh addicts will know you're there if you make too much loud noises. -he starts to walk down the stairs, killing several zombies on the way-  
Saeko: wow… he really knows how to fight… and swiftly…  
Takashi: I haven't seen anyone kill anything like that in reality…  
Kohta: I guess now we did.  
Matt: hey guys, know where I can get a power drill?  
Takashi: wait, why?  
Matt: I just remembered that I had a spear on me from back at the museum and I have one hell of an idea for a weapon.  
Saya: oh god… here we go again…  
-they head to a classroom on the floor they are on to find a drill, in which they do after a few minutes of searching-  
Kohta: so what insane idea do you have now for a weapon?  
Matt: I'll tell ya after I'm done duct taping this spear to my drill.  
Takashi: will that even work…?  
Matt: -breaks the spear in half and attaches the half with the spear to the drill and starts to tape it- finished.  
Kohta: so what exactly did you make -looks at the drill spear-  
Matt: I call it the driller -points the weapon to Kohta, freaking him out-  
Kohta: hey watch where you point that thing!  
Matt: I'm sorry. I'll point it at Saya just to make you feel better, okay?  
Saya: don't point that thing at me!  
Matt: fine, fine. How bout I point it towards both of you?  
Takashi: can we just get out of here already?  
Matt: yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a knot -picks up the driller and opens the door- I lead, you follow. -he leads the group through the zombies, killing any zombie he sees until he notices a giant pack down the set of stairs-  
Matt: well… now we know that we can't get out of there without a scratch… since they react to sound, we have to remain as quiet as can be. Try not to scream, breathe loudly or cause any noise. Hell, don't even tell that these zombies that they smell like shit.  
Takuzo: but how do we know that you're telling the truth?  
Matt: you want proof? I'll go downstairs and won't make a sound. If they don't attack me, I call dibs on smacking the first zombie in the face when we get outside.  
Naomi: don't do it, its suicide!  
Matt: if I saved your ass's singlehandedly without the help of Takashi or Saeko, then I can save myself from a pack of undead flesh addicts like them -goes downstairs slowly, not causing a sound-  
Kawamoto: he's going to get mauled down there… -covers her eyes-  
Matt: -carefully walks down to the bottom, the zombies avoid him as if he wasn't there, to himself- told them so -picks up a nearby shoe and throws it towards a locker away from the exit, it causes a loud noise and the zombies walk towards the location-  
Rei: wow… he wasn't joking  
Matt: -signals the group to walk down quietly-  
-as the group walks down, Matt holds Takuzo's shoulder-  
Matt: I told you so. Now be careful.  
Takuzo: yeah… okay… -he moves up with the rest of the group-  
-as they make it outside, a loud sound is made near the staircase, every zombie hears it-  
Matt: oh man… that is not good… -he gets his driller out in his left hand and his nail bat in his right hand- okay everyone, change of plan! We are all gonna get our asses outta here and quick!  
Saya: hey you didn't have to scream it out!  
Rei: what's the point? The zombies would have heard the echo anyway!  
Matt: forget the cause! We need to get to the bus and quick!  
-as the group runs to the bus, Matt jabs zombies in the head with the driller and hits zombies in their heads with his nail bat, Saeko also hits the zombies in the head with her wooden sword-  
Takuzo: -gets cornered by the zombies, he tries to fight back but gets overwhelmed- gah! No! Get off of me! -Naomi notices-  
Naomi: Takuzo…  
Takuzo: Run, Naomi!  
-Naomi starts to run for Takuzo but is stopped by Matt-  
Matt: There's no way we can save him. Don't risk it, kid.  
Naomi: -starts to cry and runs to Takuzo anyway-  
Matt: don't! You're going to get yourself killed! -Saeko kills a zombie that's about to bite Matt-  
Shizuka: I would kind of understand actually… I would die with the person that I truly love…  
Matt: I don't care about your opinion, just get in the bus and start the thing up!  
Shizuka: o-ok! -she starts to run to the bus, everyone gets into the bus-  
Saya: wait for the right moment. If we run into that many zombies, you may possibly end up flipping the bus over.  
Matt: alright, everyone! Get in, get in! -he notices a group of students and a teacher run as well- hold the door open a little bit longer!  
Rei: wait a minute… -notices who it is- no, leave them here!  
Matt: what? Fuck no! Why in the name of hell would I leave survivors behind!?  
Rei: Just leave them! You'll regret it!  
Matt: not as much as I'll regret leaving people behind -Saeko and Takashi fend off the zombies as Matt lets the students in, as Shido reaches the entrance of the bus, he stops him with his nail bat-  
Shido: come on everyone. Run to the bus, quick!  
Taniuchi: yes, Shido-sensei!  
-one of the students trip and falls down, he twisted his ankle-  
Student: please, Shido-sensei! Help me!  
Shido: aww you poor thing. But you won't be able to live long -he kicks the student back towards the zombies to leave him to get eaten-  
hold it. I don't like the looks of you. You look like someone that would cause quite the trouble in the bus.  
Shido: what are you talking about?  
Matt: don't think I didn't see what happened back there. I'm not a moron.  
Saya: hurry up out there!  
Matt: alright, get in. But no funny shit.  
Shido: but you're a student, and I'm a teacher.  
-Matt points his driller at his head-  
Matt: and I also have weapons that can kill you. Fair enough? Just get in before I change my mind.  
-everyone gets in-  
Matt: alright, everyone hang onto something tight. And Shizuka, floor it!  
Shizuka: y-yes Matt! -she floors the gas, driving the bus away from the zombies-  
Matt: remember Shizuka, they aren't people anymore.  
Shizuka: they aren't people anymore… they aren't living, they aren't alive! -she floors the gas, running multiple zombies over and driving the bus through the gates-  
-after a few 10 minutes of driving, Shizuka drives at a normal speed-  
Matt: whew I'm glad we got our asses out of that little hell… hey wait a minute… -he sees someone in a yellow jacket walking, holding a Berretta M9- hey Shizuka, stop the bus.  
Shizuka: huh? Why?  
Matt: there's a living out there. Stop the bus and let him in.  
Takashi: wait, why would you do that!?  
Matt: that guy looks familiar. I hope I'm not mistaken -the bus stops and he gets out of the bus- hey you over there! Are you alright!? You need help or anything!?  
Chuck: Yeah! I'll be over there in a minute!  
Matt: well make that minute quick! We're gonna rush our asses outta here ASAP!  
-as Chuck runs to the bus, several Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallions fly overhead, the sides are labeled "Phenotrans"-  
-at the school, Juggernaut walks over to the entrance of the school, several of the Super Stallions start dropping off Hazard Units, each of them holding gas bombs and Blast Frequency Guns-  
Hazmat Unit 1: we are all set to begin our first operation here.  
Juggernaut: good. The director will be pleased to hear this, and not only that, but there are also signs that Matt was just here.  
Hazmat Unit 2: what makes you say that?  
Juggernaut: -looks at the gate and points to it, the gate appears to be heavily damaged from the bus- they escaped by a transport unit; a bus.  
Hazmat Unit 1: so what are you going to do?  
Juggernaut: -takes off her helmet unveiling her pink hair and pinkish-red eyes- Let me worry about what I'll do to Matt, and I'll let you worry about how to extract the Queens. Okay?  
Hazmat Unit 1 and 2: yes ma'am.  
Hazmat Unit 1: alright everyone! Let's get to harvesting!  
All Hazmat Units: Yes sir!  
-Juggernaut puts on her helmet as the Hazmat Units start to throw the gas bombs, releasing a green gas that begins to mutate the zombies. After the zombies have been mutated, the Hazmat Units begin to fire their Blast Frequency Guns at the mutated zombies, killing them all in one shot, releasing the Queens in the air. They begin to use the harvester to obtain all of the queens; Juggernaut begins to follow the direction in which the bus went-  
Juggernaut: -contacts the director- the Hazmat Units at the Fujimi Academy area has already started harvesting the Queens.  
Director: great. Everything is going according to plan. Any luck on finding Matt?  
Juggernaut: negative, but I think I know where he might be heading. And I promise; I won't stop looking until he's dead.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5 FIGHT AMONGST THE DEAD

Chapter 5 FIGHT AMONGST THE DEAD  
-after a few minutes of picking up Chuck and introducing, Matt gets up and walks to him-  
Matt: well, you look familiar, sir.  
Chuck: and how so?  
Matt: I saw you on the TV before; Fortune City Outbreak of 2013.  
Chuck: listen, kid -gets up and faces him- I was not the one who started that outbreak! Honest!  
Matt: I know -pats his shoulder- I never watched anything on the news until today; after seeing the worldwide pandemic.  
Chuck: wait… worldwide…?  
Matt: yeah, you heard me; worldwide pandemic. I know you experienced that terrifying Las Vegas outbreak and lost someone important… -looks at Chuck- I'm sorry about her death.  
Chuck: it's okay. It wasn't your fault.  
Matt: I know -holds Chucks' shoulder for a brief minute-  
Chuck: but do you believe me that I didn't start that outbreak?  
Matt: I do. You look like an honest person. Listen, we can discuss the outbreak later on. We need to get out of here and reach the evacuation point.  
Chuck: ok… -sits back down-  
Tsunoda: I don't like the looks of him.  
Matt: well you better get used to it, kid. And if you don't like it, I'll toss your ass off the bus. Sounds fair?  
Tsunoda: -gets up and walks to Matt- you can't tell me what to… -he gets grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Matt- hey! L-let go of me!  
Matt: listen here, and listen good kid. You are a few seconds away from getting your ass handed to by me. If you keep this up, I will be more than happy to show you to a little friend of mine that I call "Driller". Do I make myself clear?  
Tsunoda: o-ok! Just put me down!  
Matt: very well -he throws him to the ground of the bus- now shut up, dog, or I'll put you down for good.  
Saeko: you shouldn't have been violent towards him.  
Matt: if he wanted to pick a fight, maybe he should have asked earlier. I would have thrown him at the zombies and let them chew on the fresh meat.  
Chuck: easy Matt. I have to agree with… Saeko was it?  
Saeko: yes.  
Chuck: well Matt, I have to agree with Saeko. You shouldn't have just thrown him like that.  
Matt: -sigh- fine, fine. But next time this guy decides to pull shit like that again -glares at Tsunoda- I will be more than happy to show him the exit to the bus.  
Tsunoda: I know already, I'm sorry!  
Shido: can't you see? Without a leader, this group will fall apart!  
Matt: as much as you look like both a faggot and a villainous retard, I have to agree.  
Shido: what do you mean by "villainous"?  
Matt: don't think I didn't see what you did to that kid, asshole -points his driller at Shido's direction- you caused him to die by kicking him towards the zombies.  
Chuck: is that the reason why you look like you want to strangle him?  
Matt: you saying that makes me feel obliged to do so, you know?  
Shido: look, calm down. We all need a leader still. Maybe I can be the leader?  
Matt: -shoves Shido back- not while I'm on this bus you shit. Even at my American school, I heard strange rumors about you; letting kids get bullied instead of stopping it, holding people back a grade. You're just lucky I wasn't there. Otherwise, you'll be the next person on my "send to hell" list.  
Shido: what? But I wouldn't!  
Matt: ahhh, but you would. Now shut it, McDick. I'll be in charge for the time being. Right now, we need some basic necessities; food, water, and medicine; any idea on where to get these?  
Chuck: we can get the food and water at a convenience store. As for medicine, we can find that at a drug store. Well, the medicine that we really need.  
Matt: alright then. Shizuka, do you know where we can find the nearest convenience store?  
Shizuka: oh, umm… there's one just down the street… I think.  
Matt: you think or are you sure?  
Shizuka: actually… no, I'm not sure…  
Matt: well, we need to take our chances.  
Shizuka: ok… -she starts to drive towards the convenience store that she knows about, Matt sits next to Chuck-  
Chuck: I don't trust that guy down there…  
Matt: that kid that I beat up, or the teacher that is preaching to his students?  
Chuck: the teacher  
Matt: he looks like nothing but bad news. I remember going to the same academy for an exchange program in the past… and he looks like someone none of us can really trust.  
Chuck: and I'm guessing you do not want to be on the same bus as him, right?  
Matt: I'd rather get my ass handed to by North Korea than listen to a fuckwit like him. He looks like he doesn't even know what he's talking about.  
Chuck: so in the end you'd rather die than be with him?  
Matt: exactly. When we reach the convenience store, I'll take advantage of getting away from that asshole -the bus stops-  
Shizuka: we're here.  
Matt: alright. Chuck, you come with me down to the shop. Saeko, Takashi; you two keep an eye on the kids and the man in the ugly black with white striped suit down there.  
Saeko and Takashi: alright.  
Rei: wait, what if you guys don't make it in there?  
Matt: then get out of here quickly. Chuck, let's go.  
Chuck: alright. That's my cue then. -he walks down with Matt, holding his M9-  
Saeko: oh, and Matt.  
Matt: yeah, Saeko?  
Saeko: be careful in there. You don't know what you will face against.  
Matt: don't worry about me. Finding supplies through here looks just as easy as doing Bounty Hunting in Terror Is Reality.  
Saeko: What is Terror Is Reality?  
Matt: I'll explain later.  
-Matt and Chuck enter the store, looking for food and drinks-  
Matt: goddamn, I should have just taken food and drinks from down at the school.  
Chuck: I bet you would have a hard time trying to get food and drinks there.  
Matt: good point. Guess you are right on one thing.  
-they both hear footsteps-  
Matt: shh, get into cover. I hear someone.  
Chuck: alright -hides behind one of the shelves, Matt does the same thing-  
-they both see two Phenotran soldiers come in; one holding a MG36 and another holding a SCAR-L-  
Phenotran Soldier 1: are you sure that this is the place?  
Phenotran Soldier 2: don't worry. This is the place the director told us to go to. After all, they might be here as survivors always has a need to find food, water and medical supplies in stores like this -looks around-  
Phenotran Soldier 1: well let's start looking -holds his MG36 tightly, looking around slowly-  
Matt: -to himself- shit this isn't good. -he starts to signal Chuck, telling him to move quietly-  
Chuck: alright. -starts to move quietly until he knocks a can off of the shelf by accident, a loud noise is made that the soldiers hear-  
Matt: shit!  
Phenotran Soldier 1: hey, wait a minute! It's them! Kill them!  
Matt: Chuck, pass me your gun!  
Chuck: alright! -he slides the gun towards Matt's position-  
Matt: -picks up the gun- alright. Wanna kill me? Come and get me you dickheads! -he starts to run fast, holding the gun tightly-  
Phenotran Soldier 1: open fire! -he opens fire at Matt along with the second Phenotran Soldier-  
Matt: -avoids all of the bullets- is that the best you got!? -he jumps towards them and kicks the gun out of the first soldiers hands-  
Phenotran Soldier 1: what the hell!? You're gonna get it now kid! -he starts to fight Matt but misses most of his attacks-  
Phenotran Soldier 2: -aims his gun at Matt but gets his gun punched off by Chuck-  
Chuck: forgetting someone?  
Phenotran Soldier 2: you're gonna regret that, Greene!  
-the fight continues but is finished as Matt uses Chucks M9 to shoot the soldier in the head, killing him-  
Matt: Chuck, catch! -he tosses the gun towards Chuck, he catches the gun-  
Chuck: thanks! -he aims his gun towards the other soldier and shoots him in the head-  
Matt: what a pain these motherfuckers were.  
Chuck: but why are the Phenotrans here? And how the hell did they know that we were here?  
Matt: I don't know. Something tells me that this worldwide pandemic was no mere accident, especially if the Phenotrans are here.  
Chuck: then that means… it's just like Fortune City -looks at Matt for a brief moment, clapping is heard near the back of the store-  
Juggernaut: bravo, Mr. Greene and Mr. Kawasaki.  
Matt: when did you show up exactly?  
Juggernaut: a while ago. I saw the whole fight and I must say I am quite impressed. You two have really great finesse when it comes to a good fist fight. Man I can't wait to see you two using guns. I bet you are just as good when holding a rifle or a handgun.  
Matt: wait, who are you?  
Juggernaut: me? Oh none of your concerns -walks out from the shadows, her white and blue colored metal plated armor is shown- just another passerby -looks at Matt-  
Chuck: you are a Phenotran too!?  
Juggernaut: more like their personal hit man. Listen to me and listen to me good; I have been looking forward to finding and fighting you two, but I will save the punches and bullets for another time -walks around both of them- I have a small offer for you two.  
Matt: and that is?  
Juggernaut: let's just say that I want to take it easy on you two. That instead of fighting you two today, I will fight you two in the next 24 hours?  
Matt: well I'm listening  
Chuck: wait, hold on a minute. Why do you want to pick a fight with us?  
Juggernaut: its orders from the director. She wants you two dead that you two would interfere with our queen extraction projects. I have a little deal on this little fight. Tomorrow, I will fight you two fairly; one of me versus two of you. If I win, I will be more than happy to kill you. But, however, if you win, you can do whatever you please to me. And I can give some information on the extraction jobs given by the director.  
Matt: look, we don't have to fight. All we need to do is survive this damned apocalypse. I don't even know whether my mom and dad are okay, let alone my relatives and friends outside of Japan.  
Juggernaut: don't worry about them for now. You will have to worry about me in the next 24 hours. I will be near the bridges set for evacuations. Meet me there 24 hours from now.  
Chuck: and let's just say we don't get there in the next 24 hours. What happens then?  
Juggernaut: then our Super Stallions will have full authorization to send a killing force to take you and any of your accomplices down.  
Matt: and I know we won't be able to stand a chance if that's the case. It's like we have a choice anyway. Chuck, are you in?  
Chuck: alright. I guess we can do this.  
Juggernaut: excellent! I'm glad we can work this deal out nice and easy without me having to resort to wasting perfectly good brass on you two! -she giggles- and by the way. I know your full past about Willamette and how badly you wanted to kill Carlito Keyes.  
Matt: wait just a goddamn minute… how did you…?  
Juggernaut: a magician never tells his or her secrets -she walks towards the back entrance of the store- your countdown starts now. The guns that my fellow comrades dropped along with ammunition are yours. Hope to see you soon -walks out the back entrance-  
Matt: how does… Juggernaut… know about my past with Willamette…?  
Chuck: let's worry about that later. Let's get the supplies and get out of here.  
Matt: yeah… good idea. I'll get the guns and ammo; you get the food, drinks and medicine.  
Chuck: alright. -he does so and gets aboard the bus with Matt-  
Shizuka: whoa, where did you get the guns!?  
Matt: let's just say we had a close encounter. But we need to head to the bridges by tomorrow.  
Kohta: wait, why?  
Chuck: let's just say me and Matt have a showdown with another person.  
Saya: like a psychopath?  
Matt: I guess you can say that. Shizuka; put your foot down and let's get moving  
Shizuka: r-right! -she starts to drive-  
Matt: how did Juggernaut know… about my hatred for Carlito Keyes…?  
Saeko: maybe whoever Juggernaut is, maybe he can be an old friend of yours… or an old rival.  
Matt: I take it hard to believe that whoever Juggernaut is that she would be an old acquaintance of mine…  
Saeko: wait, Juggernaut is a girl?  
Matt: yeah… from her voice, I can assume that she is a girl… but if she's an old acquaintance of mine…  
Chuck: what will happen?  
Matt: then I will have to go through the pain of actually killing her… -as the bus drives by the zombie infested streets, Juggernaut is on the roof of a house, watching the bus-  
Juggernaut: I'll be waiting for you next arrival, Mr. Greene and Mr Kawasaki

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
